A Secret to Keep
by Bluestorm27
Summary: When Crona finally reveals his deep affections for Maka, and they secretly start to date, how will their friends react? Who will find out first, and who will spill the beans? Hopefully cute and somewhat funny! :D Includes CroMa and Black*StarXPatty! Rated T for certain language used occasionally.
1. Chapter 1: School's out! Oh no

Crona POV

The bell signaling the end of class rang, and students rushed out of the classroom like salmon swimming downstream, eager for the end of school. "C'mon,

Crona! Let's go!" My closest friend, Maka Albarn called. "School's over! Aren't you happy?" She looked at me, smiling, her green eyes sharp with concern.

I realized then that I was probably making a sad face, so I forced a smile. "Yeah." I replied. I was feeling kind of down, though.

My old mistress, the witch Medusa, had forced me to spy on DWMA, but I didn't want to. I couldn't fight back, though. She was my mother, after all.

Maka's partner, Soul, walked up just then, Black*Star at his side, and Tsubaki a little ways behind.

"Get moving, you two! We're going to the basketball court! C'mon!" Maka scowled a little at this. I couldn't blame her, I didn't really like basketball either.

"Well, what if I want to read a book? What if Crona wants to... to... to talk with, um, Ragnarok!"

Tsubaki giggled a little at this, and of course, at that moment, my loudmouthed partner came out of my spine. It was still weird every time.

"Yeah! I agree! But what if I don't want to talk to Crona, huh!? Maybe you should consider that!" Ragnarok shouted obnoxiously.

Everyone laughed at this, even Maka. I managed a small smile, it was kind of funny. Black*Star broke the laughter.

"Let's go guys! Unless you're a coward, Maka! Nobody can beat the great Black*Star! And even if you try, I'll kick your ass! Ha ha!"

Maka looked furious at this, and snapped, "Alright! Fine, I'll play! But not because you said that!" She stormed out of the room, Soul and Tsubaki going after her.

Black*Star and I were the only ones left, even the teacher was gone. He winked at me knowingly, and I blushed. Could he have figured it out?

"See, that's the real way you get girls like Maka to listen to you! You insult them! Let's go, Crona, I just know you can't wait to watch me beat everyone!"

I followed a little reluctantly, but Black*Star had slowed his own quick pace to match my slow, dragging one.

I realized, I really did have good friends around here, even self-absorbed Black*Star.

"He does care about his friends," Tsubaki once said, "Just in a more... interesting way." She was right about that.

Ragnarok had left, bored with our chatter, thank goodness. I'd prefer him for my partner, if he wasn't so much like Black*Star when he's angry all the time, and

if he didn't live inside my body. I can't even tell you how many times he pops out of my back when I'm taking a shower, and says,

"Oho! Got you! Wow, you really are skinny, aren't you? And a bit small downstairs..."

And at that point, I start whacking a bar of soap over his head, while he shouts insulting comments, and I desperately grab for my towel.

Anyways, I wasn't looking forward to this basketball game any more than Maka.

**Author's Note: Just a taste of what is to come... BWAHAHAHA! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The basketball game of doom

Death the Kid POV

I walked towards the basketball court with controlled calmness, even though I was excited to see the court's perfect symmetry once more.

Soul had come by in the hallway, and told me, Patty, and Liz to come play basketball with them. Or, as Black*Star now calls it, "Black*Starball."

It really is quite annoying. I wasn't necessarily good or anything at basketball, but I loved hanging out with my friends.

It isn't easy to fit in when you're Lord Death's son. People assume you're rich, selfish, and obnoxious. Black*Star's obnoxious, not I. I'm not selfish, either.

I would gladly die if it meant my friends could live.

They accepted me, that's why, when no one else did, even after I fought Soul and Black*Star when we first met.

Liz, Patty, and I walked down the stairs to the court. Everyone was already there, dividing up the teams. Crona noticed me first, and waved shyly.

I gave him a smile in return. I try my best to accept him, as everyone had accepted me. Instead, he flinched and looked away.

I wondered what was up with him, he wasn't usually this jumpy. Of course, Black*Star made an announcement of my arrival.

"Hey everyone! Kid's here! It took him forever, the slowpoke, but he's finally here! Now Kid, get your butt over here! We're making teams!

And can you even play in what you're wearing?" I happened to be wearing the suit I always wear for school. "Yes," I said, annoyed now at his accusation,

"I can." I walked over to them, dividing everyone up. Tsubaki was doing it, since she was probably the only one who would do it fairly.

"Okay, Kid's here, so we need to redo it–" Everyone looked frustrated, and Soul shouted "C'mon! Let's play, already!"

Tsubaki glared at him, and looked back at us three. "Okay, so how about... Kid, Me, Maka, and Liz on one team, Black*Star, Patty, Soul, and Crona on the other?"

Everybody nodded in agreement, except Crona, who looked rather nervous. "Alright, let's play! Losers have to prank Sid!" Black*Star shouted enthusiastically,

running to his position. The game began.

It was going well, until Crona tried to score. It was 6-5, our team was winning, and of course, Black*Star was furious. Maka looked absolutely delighted.

I dodged another blow from Black*Star easily, and dribbled the ball up to the hoop.

I had almost reached it, when a blur of pink came out of nowhere and stole the ball straight out of my hands. Crona ran by, dribbling the ball towards our hoop.

Maka jumped into action, "I'll guard!" She shouted, jumping out in front of Crona, a teasing smile playing across her lips. Crona tripped backwards,

dropping the ball, and landed on his rear, which looked extremely painful. Everyone stopped, and stared, except Black*Star, of course.

He just took the ball, and started shooting hoops, counting loudly for each one he got. Maka kneeled down next to him. "Crona? Are you okay?" She asked,

deep concern in her voice. He nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I just... yeah, I'm fine. Um... I should probably go back now, um, bye, thanks." He stammered,

hurriedly getting to his feet again, and awkwardly walking away. Black*Star looked disgusted.

"Well then! When will that guy ever learn to play properly? Now it's gonna be no fun!" He said. Maka looked greatly saddened when Crona left.

"I'm going home, guys. Blair must be feeling lonely. I'm exhausted, too." She mumbled, picking up her school bag from the bench, and trailing away.

Soul sighed, and walked after her. "Yup. Blair must be lonely. I'm going too." Black*Star was looking furious that the game was breaking apart.

"Dude! We all know you're just going because of her boobs! Don't leave us! You haven't watched my great victory yet! NO!" He shouted after his close friend.

Soul didn't reply. Black*Star huffed, and returned to shooting baskets. Tsubaki clapped a hand to her forehead, and exclaimed,

"Oh! I just remembered, I forgot to get dinner! Black*Star, I'll see you at home, okay?" She said, and jogged away. Black*Star gaped after her in disbelief.

Liz walked up to me, and said, "That reminds me too, Patty and I should go get dinner for us three, too, okay? See you soon." She said shortly, leaving abruptly,

Patty skipping after her. That left me and Black*Star. I heaved a great sigh, and told Black*Star,

"Well. This game is ruined, anyways, so I guess I'll go for a quick walk now. Not much else to do, anyways." Black*Star looked horrified and appalled.

"So you're leaving me too!? And what about your homework, anyways!?" I was slightly amused, as I told him,

"Since when have you been concerned about homework?" He grunted. "I'm not going to do it, I'm just being concerned for you goody-two-shoes!"

I shook my head. "Me neither."

"What!?" But, you're Lord Death's son, don't you need to set an example!?" He asked, shocked. I always did my homework.

"Sometimes that's the hardest part..." I whispered. "What?" He asked me. "Nothing. A Grim Reaper like me doesn't need to do homework,

I hate to say, but I'm too powerful for something as small as homework." I said, the lie burning in my throat.

I hated acting like my dear blue-haired friend. Black*Star's face lit up. "Well, that makes two of us, then! I'm glad you finally understand!

I, the mighty Black*Star, who shall surpass God himself, is too great for measly homework!" He exclaimed, clapping me on the back. "See ya tomorrow, Kiddo!"

He turned back to shooting baskets in the dim glow of the sun. I walked along, to the training forest, thinking about life: Mine, others, Crona's in particular.

And that's when it hit me, why Crona couldn't even play basketball against Maka, why he was awkward and shy around her.

It was so obvious to me, that I walked straight into a tree. An asymmetrical one, at that! I kicked it, then hopped around cursing, my foot throbbing with pain.

When I recovered, the thought came back to me, the sensitive look in his eyes, how protective he was of her.

Of course, this was all probably because she was the first friend he had ever had. I thought there was more to it, though, and when I make a guess,

I'm usually never wrong.

**Author's Note: So yay! Finally speaking to whomever's reading my story! :D I'm really excited that you're taking time out of your precious life to bother with my half-amateur stories! (I say 'half-amateur' only because I've been talking English class since 1st grade) I hope you are enjoying this so far, and I shall continue to update as much as I can! Thanks! **

**Please review and favorite and rate and etc! (This is my first story on , so I'm still lost about the whole thing) :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Home again, then out again

Maka POV

After the basketball game, I go home as I said, Soul following me silently. I still couldn't stop thinking about Crona, though. I feel guilty.

I feel like it was my fault he fell down, for some reason, but why, though? Why would he stumble clumsily, and then leave? It wasn't like him.

I was concerned something was wrong, maybe he started thinking about Medusa again. Finally, Soul spoke as we neared our apartment.

"Oi! Maka, why did we leave?" I turned to face him, catching up. "We didn't, I did. I'm concerned about Crona, what happened there.

Something might be wrong. And, Blair could be feeling lonely." I said, whipping around and stomping away. Soul continued following me silently.

I felt bad not talking to him, but Crona was my main thought priority now. When we arrived, Blair greeted us enthusiastically,

which means she meowed in delight, and sprang up from where she was sitting, bored on the couch.

She turned into a human, wearing her usual dark dress. She gave both me and Soul a large hug,

(Soul's was especially close to her seductively large breasts, but he didn't even have a nosebleed, which meant something was troubling him,

too. Probably.) She ushered us to the table, and offered us some fried fish she had prepared while waiting.

I didn't refuse, even though I hated seafood. I had to say, her cooking had improved a bit.

Soul picked at it, while I only took a few mouthfuls. Blair noticed, and, turning back into a cat, crawled into my lap.

"Meow? What's wrong, Maka? You guys aren't yourselves. Unless my cookings really horrible. But I've been practicing!

And I don't think it's my culinary skills that are what's wrong..." Soul and I explained to her what had happened,

and she mewed sympathetically, licking one delicate purple paw. "Poor Crona. I liked him from the start, when you first introduced him to me."

Soul gave a sharp-toothed wide grin, and even I cracked a smile. When I first introduced Crona to Blair,

she had greeted him like she sometimes greets Soul: naked with a big boob hug. Crona literally ran away screaming.

I found him in his cell home, in "Mr. Corner" muttering, 'I don't know how to deal with pretty naked ladies like her!'

Yeah, it wasn't fun to calm him down after that traumatizing experience. "What? He was nice!" Blair said. I tried to hide my giggles,

but couldn't. Blair huffed and stalked around to the other side of the table.

"You know what I suggest Maka? First, don't insult my powerful boob-hugs. Second, you should go talk to him this evening,

maybe walk around DWMA's towers or something. Ask him what's wrong. Also, I have big news!"

She said, popping back into to human form, sitting at the table, arms wide with expectant surprise. "Thanks Blair. I think I'll do that tonight."

I thanked her. Her idea was probably the best one. I may be good with books and information, but sometimes I'm not the best with social ideas.

Sometimes, not always. "What's your big news?" Soul asked, eating some fish. Blair smiled wide, showing off her cat teeth.

"I'm going to attend DWMA! Not for classes, but for training and such! Now, I can finally train with you, and we can have lots of fun together!"

I smiled, Blair had wanted to join DWMA for a while now, ever since she started living with us, but she hadn't been able to,

because of the whole Kishin business that was still going on. "Congratulations!" I told her, then looked outside. The light was dimming a bit.

"I should probably go see Crona now, but see you guys in a while! And no funny stuff, okay?" I said, pulling on my coat again,

and walking out the door. I really hoped they wouldn't be naughty. Soul might not, but Blair I was concerned about.

**Author's Note: Yeah, new chapter, sorry it's been a while! I was very busy with school... . Also, I tried to change the spacing as best as I could. I'm new to Fanfiction, so I didn't understand it was hard to read... some sentences were too long, so I spaced them as best as I could... sorry again! I'll try and update again soon as I can! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Blair and Soul

Soul POV

Blair smiled as Maka left. "Bye-bye!" She called, then turned to me. I gulped. This probably wasn't going to be good.

I dunno what Maka was thinking, but she's rarely left me and Blair alone together. Wow, she must REALLY be concerned about Crona!

"Um... Blair..." I began, but she interrupted. "Eat your fish, please! Then we can play fun things! Whee!" She smiled innocently.

I ate my fish as slowly as possible, while she nagged me to hurry up. When I finally finished, she was still in human form.

"Um, Blair? Maka said no funny stuff..." She interrupted again. "Yes, but Maka's not here!" I argued back.

"But she gave us the order before she left!" Blair retorted back again. "Yes, but who said we had to follow those orders?"

I was stumped at that. My debating skills weren't too good. "Oh, c'mon, Soul! Lighten up!" She waved her finger and said,

"Pum-pum-pumpkin!" Instantly, the room turned darker, tinted with pink. The couch shifted in front of us, and slow, romantic music began to

play in the background. Blair was dressed in a bikini again. "BLAIR! WTF!?" I shouted, running for my bedroom. She ran after me, yelling,

"Soul! Please come back! I want to play with you! Meow!" We ran from room to room, until I finally stopped, out of breath.

She stopped behind me, panting. The romantic scene had disappeared. "Why won't you play with me?" Blair whined. I gasped for breath.

"It's nothing against you! It's just, well, um... Look, I've loved your body for a long time, which may sound perverted of me, but whatever,

I know I'm too young, and no offense, but Maka and I still don't know how old or young you are! How old are you?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm about... let's see, 26? 27? Somewhere around there. Cats don't live for that long." I gasped.

"That young!? I thought you were, like 300, cause you're a magical cat!" My mistake. Her eyes narrowed to slits.

"That's it! I'm not that old! Come here, Soul Eater Evans! I am going to kill you, Grr!" And then the chasing began again.

I prayed that Maka would be home soon.

**Author's Note: And yeah... poor Soul, I tortured him so much... :P Since this chapter is so short, I uploaded the next right afterwards. Please continue to read and review! I'm always open for helpful advice! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A little evening walk

Maka POV

I walked to just outside of Crona's prison cell door. Soul and I had offered for him to live with us, so did Black*Star and Tsubaki and

Kid, Liz and Patty, but he said he preferred here instead. I knocked, and when there was no reply, I opened the door quietly.

Crona was sitting in Mr. Corner again, while Ragnarok was yelling at him. "Why did ya make us lose, idiot? I like basketball!" He shouted.

Crona was sitting with his head between his knees, and his reply came out muffled. "I told you already! I can't–" Ragnarok interrupted.

"Hey look! Maka's here!" Crona's head jerked up, and he blushed when he saw me. I smiled. "Hi, Crona. Wanna come for a walk?"

Ragnarok stuck his tongue out. "Blech! I'm outta here for the next couple of hours!" With that, he turned into black liquid and disappeared.

"Um... sure." Crona said, getting to his feet slowly. I offered my hand and he took it gratefully.

"Come on! Let's go to the place where you, Ms. Marie, and I all went, and we looked over Death City!" He replied sounding nervous,

"Oh, O-okay." We walked up there together in complete silence. Almost all the halls and rooms were deserted now,

teachers and students nowhere to be seen. When we arrived, the sun almost was gone, the moon rising slowly down low in the sky.

We were just barely illuminated. Our forms were dark, the dying sun casting its rays around us, like a warm envelope of light.

"So," I began, "Crona, I came because I was concerned for you, about what happened today at the basketball court. Are you okay?" I told him.

I could barely see his dark gray-blue eyes now, his normally pale hair was now a dark purple-pink shade. And for his jet-black robes,

I could just see the faintest outline. The same probably went for me from his perspective. "What happened today... I'm sorry about.

I didn't mean to ruin the game." He said to me, looking sorrowful. "Oh! No, that's not what I meant. I was wondering if you were alright,

it looked like you fell pretty hard." I replied, feeling I probably should have specified a bit more. "Um... no, it's okay, I'm fine." He said,

looking embarrassed. "Also, I was concerned that... it was me who made you fall somehow, but I don't know why." I revealed to him slowly.

His eyes widened. "Well, it's because...

**Author's Note: Suspense, dun-dun-dun! :P Next chapter, coming shortly! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Dream a little dream of me

Crona POV

My eyes widened. "Well, it's because..." I began, my heart pounding so loud I could hear it in my own ears.

Now was the moment I could finally tell the truth. Her green eyes looked at me curiously, and my face reddened a great deal.

I was relieved it was darker now. My courage... Where was it now, when I most needed it? Even in battle, I never needed it so greatly.

My mouth went dry, and I couldn't speak. "Nothing. Never mind." I gave up. What was the point? She already had Soul,

or somebody much better than me. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw her eyes flash more emotion than she had already revealed.

Hurt? Anger? Lost hope? I couldn't tell whether it was one or all. "Well, goodnight, then..." She turned to leave.

"Wait! Come back!" I cried desperately. I so badly wanted to say, but I just couldn't. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned back to face me. Now my courage came, timidly, but still there. I brushed her hair softly.

"Maka... I love you." I said, leaning down and kissing her on her sweet, sweet lips. She smelled like honey and maybe a bit of jasmine.

Her lips froze for a temporary moment, then they replied to mine, accepting my first and probably only kiss.

We broke apart, and then she looked at me in wonder. "You... love me?" I nodded, and then my courage failed me.

I ran, of course, back down the steps, through the castle, back to my room, back to Mr. Corner. I slammed the door, and sat in it,

my head between my knees, sobbing. What had I done? Maka would hate me from now on, or at the very least, act awkwardly around me.

I should know, since I have so many times. I cried for however long, not caring what time it was.

Ragnarok popped out again, and started nagging me. My head whipped up, and I punched him in the face.

He shut up after that, and eventually left too. Maka never came back, I assumed she had gone home after my actions.

Finally, still weeping, I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Maka POV

After Crona ran off, I walked home in a daze. He loved me. I admit, I think I had a small crush on him for a while,

but I didn't know he truly loved me. I could see it in his eyes when he said that.

"Hey, how'd it go, Maka? Meow?" Blair asked when I finally got home. I simply nodded and said, "Well, thanks for the suggestion."

Then I realized my partner was missing. "Where's Soul?"

Blair pouted and replied, "He didn't want to play with me, so he ran off. He should be back soon." At that moment,

Soul walked through the door. "Cool guys don't hide for long. How'd it go, Maka?" I replied, turning to go my bedroom.

"Well, thanks. Goodnight, I'm very tired." I went to sleep that night thinking about Crona.

**Author's Note: This chapter was so much fun to write! I am legit ****_obsessed _****with Crona, he's so adorable! 3 Please keep reading and reviewing! It gets even more interesting! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Shortest Chapter ever

Maka POV

After Crona ran off, I walked home in a daze. He loved me. I admit, I think I had a small crush on him for a while,

but I didn't know he truly loved me. I could see it in his eyes when he said that.

"Hey, how'd it go, Maka? Meow?" Blair asked when I finally got home. I simply nodded and said, "Well, thanks for the suggestion."

Then I realized my partner was missing. "Where's Soul?"

Blair pouted and replied, "He didn't want to play with me, so he ran off. He should be back soon." At that moment,

Soul walked through the door. "Cool guys don't hide for long. How'd it go, Maka?" I replied, turning to go my bedroom.

"Well, thanks. Goodnight, I'm very tired." I went to sleep that night thinking about Crona.

**Author's Note: Yeah, super short chapter, sorry 'bout that... :P**


	8. Chapter 8: BlackStar finds out

Crona POV

The next day was hard at school, I tried to act as though everything was normal, which it wasn't of course.

My friends greeted me more enthusiastically than usually. Black*Star clapped me on the back so hard, I fell over. Tsubaki hugged me,

Kid smiled encouragingly, and nodded. Patty laughed really loud and hard, and slapped my back almost as hard as Black*Star had.

Soul gave me a fist bump, and Kid insisted that it be symmetrical, so we fist bumped with our other hand, too.

Liz started talking to me about something, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was focused on Maka, who smiled shyly.

I didn't know what to do at all. During all my classes, I tried so hard to be focused, but it was difficult since Maka was in most of them.

After school that day, Maka did take me aside. The others waited curiously. "Go on, we'll catch up in a few minutes!"

Kid nodded knowingly at me, like he had already guessed what was going on. I had a great suspicion he did know for sure,

even before last night. Finally, we were alone again. "Crona... about last night..." I interrupted her before she could continue,

before it could get more awkward. "Maka, I'm really sorry, but I tried to admit the truth, and... maybe I was too... quick, I guess?"

I suggested meekly. She blinked. "Um, no, that's fine. That's not what I meant. What I meant was that... I guess I like you too, in that way."

I was shocked. She felt the same way about me? I gaped for a second, the cleared my throat. "Um... you do? Really?" She smiled.

"Yes, really. I guess I have for a while, but never really was brave enough to put it out there like you did." After this, she smiled again,

and kissed me. Her lips tasted like cherry chapstick, and for some reason, they felt natural there, like they belonged. I kissed her back, blushing.

"Aha! I knew it!" We whipped around to see none other than Black*Star grinning broadly in the doorway.

"The great Black*Star always suspected this! Haha!" I began to panic. What if he told everyone else? He was known for his big mouth, after all.

"Black*Star, please don't tell anyone!" Maka pleaded, the first time I'd ever heard her plead to Black*Star, and probably the last.

She must have felt the same way I did. Black*Star winked, and said,

"Don't worry, common people! I won't tell anyone about your secret relationship! Not even Tsubaki!

Now, I must go play basketball, train with Tsubaki, and not do my homework! I'm a busy man, after all!" With that, he whipped around,

and marched out the door, head held high up by the new knowledge he possessed. "Well," Maka said, "I hope he keeps his promise."

I agreed with this. "He probably will. He's an interesting person, but he means well. And, he's loyal to his friends." I defended.

Maka nodded thoughtfully. "C'mon, let's go train for a bit. I'll just have to go an find Soul." She suggested. We walked out the door together,

our relationship hopefully finding a newer, clearer beginning.

**Author's Note: So yeah, long time since last update, sorry. I've been very busy, since it's near the end of the school year and a bunch of big projects and final exams are coming up. Stay tuned for next chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Liz Investigates!

Liz POV

Days following that strange basketball game, Crona and Maka definitely began acting weirder. I don't think they noticed it, though.

I asked Kid on his opinion, but he merely smiled slightly and nodded, and said, "Stranger things have happened."

Yeah, I got the sense he knew what was happening, and I didn't. That was extremely annoying. I asked Patty one evening, who was sitting

at her desk doing homework. She just said, "Whatever! Please leave, I'm coloring my giraffe! Yay!" Okay, so she wasn't doing homework.

Never mind, I stand corrected. When I looked at her papers, she had colored various animals all over her homework.

I don't think Sid would appreciate pigs and ponies all over his essay. I asked Tsubaki on her opinion, but she just told me,

"Yes, they have been acting strange, but everyone is with the Kishin awakened!" I asked Black*Star,

which I was sure would have no effect whatsoever, but he said the most interesting thing, which was, "Sorry! A promise is a promise"

Okay, so then I asked Soul what he thought. He shrugged, and replied, "Well, she's my partner, but honestly, I haven't noticed anything!

I'm too busy trying to run away from Blair!" That reminded me, I hadn't asked her yet. So I did, and she said, "Nyao! They are cute,

aren't they? Do you want some fish?" She was cooking some salmon for Maka and Soul, but it was burning a bit. I pointed that out,

but she just winked at me. "Whatever's going on with them, you don't need to look far. You're smart, Liz, in many different ways!"

That comment left me very startled. After all, I had gotten only 28 points on the big exam. But maybe she meant non-school related...

I decided to investigate.

That evening. I casually walked out of Gallows Manor, and started to walk. Not anywhere in particular, just walking.

And walking. And thinking. And walking.

What was I smart at? It must be non-educational, otherwise what Blair said wouldn't make any sense. Let's see... I was smart at fighting,

but it didn't seem to fit this context. I was also smart with clothing advice, nail polish, etc... but that didn't seem to fit either.

I now passed the basketball court where Crona fell. Hm... I suppose I was good with relationships. Friendships, family, love, that whole thing.

Loyalty, I guess. I was good at determining different levels of loyalty. Crona seemed to be very loyal towards Maka, probably because she had

been the first person to truly understand him. If only I could read soul wavelengths like Kid and Maka! Then I would be sure to figure this out.

But I couldn't ask Maka, and Kid refuses to say, even though I can tell he knows. Lately Maka had been treating Crona as a stronger friend,

if that was possible. No, that's not it. That would simply be impossible to have them form a stronger bond, unless... Hm.

_It seems to make sense now,_ I thought, as I walked past some clothing stores.

One of them was the one where Patty and I had dragged poor Crona into, and helped him shop for clothes.

He looked ridiculous in the first outfit, a baggy T-shirt, shorts, and sunglasses, but we managed to find a couple of good things eventually.

_Snap out of it,_ I thought again, losing my train of thought. Oh yes. What was it again. I smacked my fist into my palm triumphantly.

Maka and Crona were dating secretly! Ooh, what a cute story! I could totally picture them together! 3

"Okay, seriously! Concentrate, Liz!" I muttered to myself. I mentally reviewed the information I had. Patty and Tsubaki most likely had no idea,

what they said didn't relate to this. I didn't think Soul knew either, surprisingly.

Then again, maybe Maka thought he would get jealous if she told him. Yes, that must be it.

Black*Star must have found out somehow in that annoying way of his, and Maka probably, like, beat him into submission or something.

No, she and Crona probably just made him promise not to tell anyone. That was more likely. As for me, I didn't know. Now I did. Ha ha! Victory!

_Okay, calm down, and stay FOCUSED!_ I mentally shouted at myself. It's easy to get distracted. Blair is definitely an expert on love,

so she probably figured out first thing. Kid is really clever, when he's not focusing on symmetry. He's also a Shinigami. Sigh. I stopped walking.

I had ended up close to where Maka and Soul's apartment was. So, of course I decided to pay them a visit.

I rang the doorbell, and waited. Shortly afterwards, I heard a click, and Soul peeked his head through the door.

"Hm? Oh, hi Liz! What's up?" He asked. I smiled. "Oh, just visiting. I had some free time, so I came to see you guys! I hope you don't mind."

Soul grinned back, his pointed teeth flashing. "C'mon in," He opened the door a bit wider, welcoming me. I stepped into the cozy apartment,

looking around a bit. I hadn't been here much in the past few weeks, with the whole Kishin issues and whatnot.

"Oh! Hi, Liz!" Maka called cheerfully from her casual place on the couch. Crona was there too, along with Blair, and...

"Kid!? Patty!? What–what are you guys doing here!?" I exclaimed. Sure enough, my meister and sister were sitting there too.

Patty giggled, and waved. "Hey, big sis! Wassup?" I just gaped. Soul laughed. "I guess you realized you're not the only one visiting, eh Liz?"

He laughed again. "The look on your face is priceless! You look almost like..." Blair jumped on Soul's head in cat form, and chimed in.

"The cat who swallowed the canary!" She mewed happily. Soul considered this for a moment, then crossed his eyes, and looked up.

"Hey Blair," He asked her, "Have you ever swallowed a canary before?" She licked one paw delicately, and swiped it over her ear.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She replied, then jumped down, and curled up in Crona's lap, purring. The poor guy looked terrified at this.

I then remembered his first experience with Blair. He had a reason to be scared. I cleared my throat, and coughed nervously.

"Well, um... I guess Blair and Soul are kinda right... um... I am kinda the cat who swallowed the canary... erm... I came here because..."

The front door banged open.

**Author's Note: And a longer chapter to make up for the last one! Thanks to the people who are actually reading this! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Happiness behind a mask

Patty POV

The front door banged open. And guess who walks in? The blue-haired troublemaker, Black*Star, and his dark demon blade, Tsubaki. Awesome!

I love those guys! They're hilarious! :D I thought, sitting somewhat awkwardly close to Kid.

I know, I know, how can it be awkward if he's your meister? Well, it can, so there! My mind flashed back to that fateful day...

No. Don't think about it. I concentrated on the present. I giggled again, and waved.

"Hey, it's Black*Star and Tsubaki! Hey, Black*Star! Hi, Tsubaki!" Everyone else just stared at them. It was a teensy bit awkward between

Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, and I, and I'll leave it at that. So there. Soul was the first to snap back into reality. "Black*Star? Tsubaki?

What–What are you doing here? It seems like everyone's gathering here today!" Black*Star laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Oh, come on, Soul! You know exactly why I'm here! Or... at least, Maka and Crona do!" He laughed again.

This time, his laugh sent shivers up my spine. It was a lot creepier than his usual one. Maka's eyes widened, and Crona gasped really loudly.

Blair looked up at him, and so did everyone else. He turned beet red. "S–sorry..." He muttered, looking down.

Maka patted his shoulder reassuringly. My sis nodded, looking relieved. "Yeah... I think Black*Star and I are thinking the same thing,

cause I think that I came for the same reason..." She trailed off, looking at Kid. He nodded in turn, too.

"I also came for the same reason as Black*Star and Liz." Soul looked confused, so was I. "Wait... what? What is this they're talking about,

Maka?" She blushed slightly, and looked at her knees. "None of your business, Soul." That was odd. Maka usually didn't act like this,

she didn't blush or get bashful easily. And it was really spontaneous, too. Blair purred, jumping from Crona's lap again to the small coffee table.

She sat down, blinking innocently at all of us. "Well, now it's become everyone's business, right, people?"

She paused, her yellow eyes fixed directly on the two subjects in question. "Maka and Crona are secretly dating!"

Memories came flashing back to me, all in a blur. The time I secretly dated someone, someone other people might not think highly of.

I immediately felt sympathy towards Maka and Crona. There was a long, pregnant pause. "Blair, you bitch!" Maka shrieked,

jumping up from her seat, and storming of towards her room. Crona blushed deep red, and ran off towards the door.

"I have to go now... sorry... bye!" He stammered, and left quickly. The door slammed shut, and all was silent.

I saw Kid sneak a quick glance at me, then looked away again. Hmph. So he was remembering my situation too.

There was another long awkward silence. Soul coughed. "Wow. I mean, I always knew they were close, but not that close."

We all nodded in agreement. I saw Kid, Black*Star, and Tsubaki all sneak another subtle glance at me again.

So they were all thinking of the time Black*Star and I secretly dated. Why Liz didn't know, you might ask It was cause it was too painful.

Whatever, though. I now felt for Crona and Maka. I don't think Blair should have told everyone here.

Memories flashed through my mind like a strong spring whirlpool. Black*Star and I... our first kiss; our late nights meeting up in alleyways,

running around Death City 'till dawn sometimes; our notes passed in class; our pranks on our friends; being caught by Kid and Tsubaki,

who had figured out together over time; our breakup. I stood. "Okay, guys!" I said loudly, a wide grin spreading across my face.

Everyone looked up and watched me. Now was my chance to finally say what I wanted to say,

finally help in some way other than turning into a twin demon pistol. I could finally speak up and be heard.

"Blair, you shouldn't have done that. How do you Maka and Crona feel right now? Embarrassed? Ashamed? Pessimistic, and for Crona, more

pessimistic than usual? Depressed? Peer-pressured? Revealed? Guilty?" I ranted on, listing the different things I thought they might be feeling

right now, based on what I had once felt. Then, finally...

"They had their secrets. We all have ours at some point, and we all have no right to give away other's secrets for any reason, unless the bearer

chooses to say so. I'm not just speaking to Blair right now, I'm speaking to all of you. Kid, Blair, Liz, Black*Star. You guys all figured it out,

maybe by accident or clever thinking, but you all still did. You all came here today to only question them about it, and now look what you've

done. You've left them both in tears, maybe even to the point of heart-crushing breakup. I should know..."

With this, panting and out of breath from all of my scrambled emotions, I sat down again.

There was the longest silence I had ever experienced. Blair was mewing quietly in distress, her ears laid back, eyes slitted, shivering.

With a pop, she turned back into a young women. She was actually wearing skinny jeans and a T-shirt, nothing slutty.

She must've felt really badly at that moment. She looked at me, lamp yellow eyes greatly saddened.

"You're right Patty, I really shouldn't have done that. I was actually just really excited for them, They're both so nice to me, and I–"

I cut her off. "Well, everyone makes mistakes. But I think they're still both really angry at you, Maka especially." She jumped up.

"You're right! I'm going to find them, and apologize to them immediately!" She ran off, Soul following, leaving me with Kid, Tsubaki, Black*Star,

Kid, and Liz. Tsubaki and Kid rose slowly, and looked at each other, then to me.

"Patty, I'm so, so sorry..." Tsubaki started, then trailed off. Kid nodded, and looked at me directly in the eyes. I could read them easily.

They were sorry for being the cause of Black*Star and I breaking up. Oni-chan, Liz, looked very confused, and I didn't blame her. I smiled at

them.

"S'okay! Now, we should probably just wait for Blair, Maka, Soul, and Crona to come back!" I said cheerily, walking over and plopping down next

to Black*Star. He had been unusually quiet the whole time, and looked over at me in surprise. He grinned, I smiled.

"Meet me tonight, at the usual place, 'kay?" He whispered while everyone settled down to wait. I nodded. I was now happy again,

not happy with a mask on my real feelings.

**Author's Note: Yes, I do ship Black*StarXPatty. :P And huzzah, the chapters are getting longer! :D **


	11. Chapter 11: Remembrance of the past

Crona POV

I felt ashamed. Ashamed, ashamed, ashamed for dating Maka in secret. I knew I should have told our friends, I trusted them, didn't I?

But why must I feel shame of all things, I thought, running through the streets of Death City, why must I be ashamed for being in love?

I stopped, and turned into an alleyway next to me. I sank down along the rough brick walls, and hugged my knees.

Maka, sweet Maka, with her kind faceand beautiful smile. Maka, with fierce passion in her eyes, as she charged into combat.

Maka, her face twisted with anger as Blair revealed our secret.

I gazed at my surroundings limply, the overflowing trash can, the dark bricks, the dimming lights in the distance. I thought of what love really meant,

whether it was ever real. It... felt like it was real, at least. I thought of my mother. What she would say if she saw me like this.

I could practically hear her sly voice trickling through my ears, taking over my heart and my mind.

_Love,_ She would say, _is often useless and fake. You do not gain much from it, but you lose a lot. Love someone or something, _

_and you lose your power and strength. Love is twisted and cruel, so avoid it, Crona._ She spoke of this like she knew what love gave and took, and maybe she did.

I wonder who my father was? Medusa-sama never spoke of him, or if I even had one.

_You can use love as an advantage, but at a very high price. Try to avoid it as much as you can, always remember that, Crona._

I swear I could hear her now, whispering commands in my ear. She was controlling me still, through blackmail and threats, through family and love.

She was my mother, after all. Crona, Crona, She whispered to me. I closed my eyes, her voice grew. _Crona, Crona, CRONA!_

My name, Medusa's voice filled my mind. Something shook my shoulders.

"Crona! Crona, are you okay?" My eyes flew open. Blair was shaking me, concern in her eyes. I gently pushed her off. "Yeah, I guess..." I trailed off.

Blair looked extremely sad and deeply ashamed. "Crona, I am so, so sorry for what I did back there, I had absolutely no right to, I am half-cat, so I love gossip,

and I hope you can forgive, even if we don't know each other too well, but I hope we can get to know each other, and–" I cut her off.

"Forgiveness," I said, "is not an easy gift to give, in my opinion," Her ears drooped, and her yellow eyes darkened, reflecting her emotions.

"But, for this, I forgive you." I concluded. She reached out, and hugged me. Not like the hug she had first given me, not a flirtatious hug;

just a simple, friendly, genuine hug. I hugged back slowly. I think now I believe that love can extend to friendships, too. She helped me to my feet.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for us back at the apartment!" We ran off, leaving the alleyway behind.

Only now as we were running away did I realize it was the same alleyway where I had met with Eruka, and spoken with her about causing Dr. Stein's madness.

I wonder whether it was a coincidence?

**Author's Note: And Crona is as adorable as ever! Gosh, I made him sound so mature... :P**


	12. Chapter 12: Soul helps out

Maka POV

I slammed the door to my room, locked it, and immediately flopped face-down on my bed.

I was furious. And sad, and happy, and relieved, and guilty.

My emotions were all jumbled up inside me like a mixed pile of laundry spinning round and round inside of a washer machine.

I knew I shouldn't have called Blair what I did, but I didn't regret it, or leaving all of my friends behind. What about Crona? Where had he gone,

after all that? I felt guilty for keeping this a secret from the people I trusted most, even my own weapon partner,

but I was hesitant in telling because of what they might think. And the shock in their eyes. That was what really set everything off.

Maybe I would forgive Blair. After all, I should have done what she did in the first place, from the very beginning.

These thoughts flowed through my mind, as I felt warm tears slide down my face, pressed into my soft pillow. I heard the door click open,

and gentle footsteps come across the floor. I didn't care, not even why or how they had gotten into the room. I lay still.

Something heavy, another person, sat down on my bed indenting it.

"Hey," Soul said softly, "Are you okay?" I gave no reply. That idiot, if I was okay, then why would I be lying facedown in a pillow?

I Immediately regretted the thought. He was just trying to help. My partner must have realized this, because he said something else.

"I'm really sorry that had to happen to you. Blair's sorry too. She's off searching for Crona. He ran out while you came here."

I still gave no reply. I couldn't face him at all, I felt so badly for not telling him, the person I trusted with my life. I pushed myself up,

and stared out the window. "I–I'm the one who's sorry. Blair just did what I should have done. I should have told you, all of you.

I really do love Crona, though, but I shouldn't have kept it a secret. I'm sorry." The last two words were forced out of my throat,

they hurt to say. More tears came. I kept them hidden from Soul. He was silent for a few minutes, then said.

"You don't have to hide your tears, Maka." I don't face him.

"You do," I point out, "Because I've never seen you cry before." He sighs. "Well, good point. I don't cry too often, but when I do,

you're not usually there. If you were there, though, I absolutely would not try to hide it." I remain silent, thinking about what he's said.

"Why did you hide it from me, though? I trust you every single moment of the day and night, every time we go into battle. We're partners,

so why would you hide it?" I still stay quiet. I don't really want him to know why I tried to hide it from him most of all.

"Well, I think I know why," He says. I listen carefully, I am still crying, hiding it from him. "You think that I would be jealous, huh?" I nod slowly.

He was right. "I–I didn't want it to make you feel like you... are any less special to me..." I say softly. He chuckles.

"Don't worry about that, Maka. If I feel jealous or angry, I'll tell you about it, okay? I hope you'll do the same." I finally face him.

His red eyes were glittering with amusement, his pointed teeth in a grin. I smiled slightly. "Since when have you been Mr. Sympathetic?"

He shrugged. "Good point. Now, come on, everyone's waiting for you." With this, he dramatically bowed down, offering his hand to escort me.

"Come on, meister, let's go!" I smiled wider, and took his hand. Silently, we walked out to join the others.

**Author's Note: Soul can be caring if he wants to! :P This story is almost over, only a few chapters left! YAYS! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Blair and Maka make up!

Tsubaki POV

Kid, Black*Star, Liza, Patty, and I all waited quietly for Blair, Soul, Maka, and Crona to come back. I felt horribly guilty for being part of the cause

for Patty and Black*Star's breakup. I do hope she had forgiven Kid and I. I'm sure Kid felt the same way.

It took awhile for Blair to find Crona and Soul to go after Maka, but soon they came back. Soul came back first,

Maka following him, with a small smile and only slightly red eyes. Next came Blair, Crona shyly following her.

"Maka-sama! I'M SO SORRY!" Blair meowed loudly, throwing her arms around Maka. Maka looked only a bit surprised.

"Th-that's okay, Blair. It's fine. And please, don't call me Maka-sama! Just Maka is fine." Maka told the purple she-cat clinging to her.

Blair looked at her with wide, tear-filled eyes. "But I respect you a lot, so shouldn't I call you Maka-sama?" Blair questioned. Maka smiled widely.

"Well, in that case, shouldn't I call you Blair-sama?" Blair gaped for a moment, then hugged Maka tighter, while Maka hugged her back.

I smiled, too. I was glad they were friends again.

"Sorry for calling you a... you know..." Maka said sheepishly as they broke apart. "That's fine! I totally deserved it!" Blair said,

surprisingly enthusiastically. "Can I at least kinda tease you jokingly from now on?" Blair asked. "Sure, whatever." Maka replied casually.

Blair squealed out loud excitedly, and whispered something in Maka's ear. Maka turned bright red.

"Hm? What did Blair say, Maka?" Kid asked curiously. Maka blushed deeper, almost to the point of purple, and stuttered,

"She- she said that she's b-been waiting for this day to- to finally come! When she and I could... she and could..." Maka took a shaky breath,

while Blair grinned eagerly.

"What? What did she say, Maka? Tell us!" My blue-haired meister bounced up and down in his seat eagerly. Maka composed herself,

while bracing herself at the same time. Something in my mind clicked. "Wait, did she ask you if–" I started, but broke off when

Maka somewhat yelled, "She's been waiting for this day to finally come, when she and I could go...

SHOPPING FOR SEXY THONGS AND BRAS!"

I swear, everyone's reaction was different. I giggled a bit, while Black*Star burst out into so much hysterical laughter, he fell off the couch,

and started rolling on the floor with laughter. Liz and Patty started laughing, and Liz started saying, "Wow, Maka, I guess your sex life starts

here!" Kid spluttered, his mouth agape, while Soul started having a nosebleed, and had to turn away in order to get a tissue.

Crona's reaction was funniest in my opinion, though. He turned even redder than Maka, and clamped his hands over his ears, saying loudly over

and over again, "No! No, I don't know how to deal with Maka getting sexy outfits! It wouldn't make sense! Please stop, Blair!"

Blair suddenly turned serious. She held out her palm to stop Crona from running around in anxious circles.

"Wait. You just said that like you expected Maka to be getting those things for your benefit. Is that what you're saying now, huh?"

Crona simply stared at her, mouthing wordlessly.

"I KNEW IT! HAHAHAHA!" Blair cackled naughtily, very witch-like. Crona protested immediately. "No! That's not what I meant, I just–"

He stopped when he realized all of us were laughing too, including Maka. He noticed, and smiled too.

I was really glad our new pink-haired friend was starting to fit in with all of us, and our weird sense of humor too!

**Author's Note: Oh, Blair, you lovable sexy feline. What would we do without you? :P Next chapter is another short one, it's the conclusion! ASDFGHJKL! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: BlackStar Concludes!

Black*Star POV

Ya know, in a way, I had felt badly for Crona and Maka when their secret was first revealed. But not really, because I had thought to myself,

_Well, I had to suffer the same thing, so there!_ I still kept their secret, though, didn't I? I'm not even quite sure myself why I did,

I had just felt compelled to. The power of friendship. Woo-hoo. But sitting here, finally reunited with my ex-girlfriend, Patty;

laughing my head off at weird jokes that Crona didn't get at all; I was happier then I was on a lot of days. So basically, today was one of the

best freaking awesome days of my already very awesome life! :D

"So, what should we do now?" Maka asked, while we all sat round the coffee table again.

"I have an idea. Never keep secrets like this from our friends, because we know that... that they'll still accept us, no matter what!"

Crona suggested shyly, putting his arm around Maka. She smiled, and put her head on his shoulder affectionately. Soul grinned.

"That's a pretty good pact to make, Crona."

We all nodded in agreement, the pact was sealed. We all simultaneously agreed not to keep things like that a secret in the future,

which I myself felt was a good thing.

You never know, there was still the rest of us to start dating! :D 3

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to y'all out there who followed and reviewed my first story. I apologize for the bad spacing. Conclusions are sad, but new beginnings make things better! My next story will probably be a story for Naruto, so stay tuned! Bye! :D**


End file.
